kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Glorious Days
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = March 22, 2017 |previous = Scribble, and Beyond |next = n/a }} is the 26th single of the Japanese rock band GRANRODEO. The song is featured in the Kuroko no Basuke's movie LAST GAME. Track list #''Glorious days'' #''BIG SUN'' #''月に抱かれて眠りたい'' The special edition of the single contains the music video of Glorious Days and the making of it. Video Lyrics Japanese= これで最期かって聞いてみた 不安そうにして見てるもう一人 いや　これが始まりさ マジカルなマンネリなのさ 相変わらず飽きもせずに 周りの人達は笑うよ 気持ちは分からなくはない なんて言うとでも思ったかい 分かってんだろ？ 出来んだろ？ 知っちゃってんだろ？ 俺は絶対言わないぜ 可能性ってなんなんだ　不可能ってなんなんだ そんなのは押し付けられた可能性 I can do it　なんだって 俺の番なんだって叫ぶ まだ思い出にはさせない そんじょそこらの応援歌 越えられる為の亡霊だ どんなに叩きのめされても ぐうの音は出し続けるぜ 今更やる気スイッチの 在処を探すつもりかい 誰が何を　君に何を　言ったっていうのかい それでも少しでも変わったのかい いつでも決めるのは自分だったはずさ 死ぬまで生きるぜ 自分を越えていけ　大胆に越えていけ ついでに目の前の相手も越えていけ You can do it　なんだって 君の番なんだって叫べ 未来の良し悪しを決めろ 可能性ってなんなんだ　不可能ってなんなんだ そんなのは押し付けられた可能性 I can do it　なんだって 俺の番なんだって見せておくれよもっと 自分を越えていけ　大胆に越えていけ ついでに目の前の相手も越えていけ You can do it　なんだって 君の番なんだって叫べ 未来の良し悪しを決めろよ まだ思い出になんかさせない http://midorichan10.tumblr.com/post/164731261366/glorious-days-lyrics-with-translation |-| Rōmaji= Kore de saigo ka tte kiite mita Fuan sou ni shite miteru mou hitori Iya kore ga hajimari sa MAJIKARU na manneri na no sa Aikawarazu aki mo sezu ni Mawari no hitotachi wa warau yo Kimochi wa wakaranaku hanai Nante iu to demo omottakai Wakatte n daro? Deki n daro? Shicchatte n daro? Ore wa zettai iwanai ze Kanousei tte nanna nda fukanou tte nanna nda Sonna no wa oshitsukerareta kanousei I can do it nan datte Ore no banna n datte sakebu Mada omoide ni wa sasenai Sonjo sokora no ouenka Koerareru tame no boureida Donna ni hataki nomesarete mo Guu no oto wa dashitsuzukeruze Ima sara yaruki suicchi no Arika wo sagasu tsumorikai Dare ga nani wo kimi ni nani wo itta tte iu no kai Soredemo sukoshi demo kawatta no kai Itsu demo kimeru no wa jibun datta hazu sa Shinu made ikiru ze Jibun wo koeteike daitan ni koeteike Tsuide ni me no mae no aite mo koeteike You can do it nan datte Kimi no banna n datte sakebe Mirai no yoshi warushi wo kimero Kanousei tte na nna nda fukanou tte nanna nda Sonna no wa oshitsukerareta kanousei I can do it nan datte Ore no banna n datte misete okure yo motto Jibun wo koeteike daitan ni koeteike Tsuide ni me no mae no aite mo koeteike You can do it nan datte Kimi no banna n datte sakebe Mirai no yoshi warushi wo kimero yo Mada omoide ni nanka sasenai |-| English= I asked if this was the end Another person watching looked worried No, this is the beginning It’s a magical routine As usual the surrounding people laugh Without getting sick of it “It’s not that I don’t understand why” Is what you thought I’d say? You get it don’t you? You can do it can’t you? You know it don’t you? So I absolutely won’t say it What is “possibility?” What is “impossible?” It is the kind of chance that is forced upon us "I can do it," so you say You shout, “It’s my turn” I won’t let this become a memory just yet The fighting songs from here and there Are to help surpass the evil spirits No matter how beaten up I get I’ll continue to trash-talk at them Are you only now thinking of searching for The location of your motivation? Who said and what did they say to you? Even so did you at least change a bit? You’re always the one to decide So live until you die Go and surpass yourself, surpass with your boldness Take the chance to surpass the opponent in front of you too “You can do it,” so you say You shout, “It’s your turn” Decide the rights and wrongs of your future What is “possibility?” What is “impossible?” It is the kind of chance that is forced upon us "I can do it," so you say “It’s my turn,” so you say. So show me more Go and surpass yourself, surpass with your boldness Take the chance to surpass the opponent in front of you too “You can do it,” so you say You shout, “It’s your turn” Decide the rights and wrongs of your future! I won’t let these become memories just yet References Navigation Category:Music